


Day Four: Prisoner

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 4: Prisoner!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Four: Prisoner

Keith didn’t know what had changed. How he didn’t see it. How he was blind to just how much Lotor had changed.

Or maybe he never really actually changed.

He never imagined being held prisoner by the man he had been flirting with for the better part of half a year, but here he was, in a cold, damp, sad cell, captured by the newly-traitorous Lotor, Shiro having screamed after them when he was unable to help him. Red was separated from him hours ago. 

For the first time in maybe 24 hours, Keith heard footsteps along the hallway. They approached with a familiar confidence and regality, and Keith knew he would be miserable. 

“Dearest.” Lotor greeted, looking as if Keith’s world didn’t just fall down around him. “I’m sorry this took so long, my new generals took some time to put in line. I’m sure you’ll fit in fantastically though, and the generals have been forwarned to follow your every command.” Lotor rambled, fishing through keys to open the cell. “Imagine it, darling, the universe our’s!”

“You…” Keith barely whispered, but still managing to interrupt Lotor’s excitement, “are just like your father.”

Lotor immediately stopped, no longer caring about finding the key. “Ah. I see. Well, in that case, I’ll send a guard down to feed you. Let him know if you change your mind.”

As he walked away, Keith knew he should’ve listened to Shiro.


End file.
